


Untouched or not…

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AlphaPair, M/M, PlatinumPair, With Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Yukimura has it tough, twice.





	Untouched or not…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tadano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/gifts), [Gilli_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_chan/gifts), [Bruhsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhsi/gifts).

> Creation: 2019-10-14 01:22pm to 01:40pm

Yukimura couldn't help a sigh when all of his regulars were finally gathered and actually silent.

It wouldn't stay that way, of course.

Not with the agenda he had to go over with them. Thanks to a certain teacher, who would hopefully not stay too long - if Yukimura had any say in it.

Several seconds later, right after the introduction which had only consisted of one sentence, all mayhem broke lose. Just like predicted.

''You want us to do what exactly?''

''You're serious?''

''Tarundarou!''

''Really?''

''How should I do that?''

''I'm just a 1st year!''

''I'm afraid you might be a bit late with this kind of talk, Yukimura-kun.''

All eyes turned to Yagyuu, who calmly adjusted his glasses.

''Niou-kun and I already carry condoms on our persons. More than required, actually.''

''And lube. Don't forget the lube, Yagyuuuu.''

''Of course not, Niou-kun.''

''Lube?''

''Yip. Self-warming, prickling and regular. Silicon- and water-based.''

''Niou?''

''Mmh?''

''Just what did the two of you already try?''

''Enough to know what feels good. And more.''

Knowing he wouldn't get out of this anyway, Yukimura decided to help it along. At least it would be over sooner then.

''Do you happen to have those items with you right now?''

''Sure.''

''Then please deposit them on the table so all of us can have a look.''

Yukimura wasn't sure who of his Doubles One grinned more like a Cheshire cat. Though Niou did so openly, he could swear Yagyuu was worse with the glee he could see in those brown eyes.

''Here we go.''

Having a long look at all of the items spread out, Yukimura raised an eyebrow. Especially at the more advanced toys he could identify. 

''Why are you bringing all of these to school everyday?''

''For fun and pleasure of course, buchou.''

''That's quite an assortment.''

''Yip.''

''This is supposed to be fun?''

''You're a bit young yet, Akaya-kun.''

''But I'm not and I don't see it, too.''

''You're untouched then.''

''We're all untouched, aren't we? Well, except you two obviously. No offence, Yagyuu-kun.''

''None taken. Shall we start the lesson, Niou-kun?''

''Let's, Yagyuu-sensei.''

''Please refrain from calling me that during this, Niou-kun.''

''As you wish, Yagyuuuu.''

''Thank you. Let's commence.''

Another sigh escaped before Yukimura could stop it but this time because of having to listen to Niou and Yagyuu for something as intimate as this. 

Oh well, maybe Sanada would at least know the correct condom size to buy for next time and not make him wait until the right fit was finally found during the act itself!


End file.
